


Slip Of The Tongue

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Conventions, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Ridiculous Flirting, Sebastian Didn't Mean To Say What He Did Out Loud, Secret Relationship, Some Romanian, Teasing, not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody has slip ups. Sebastian just happens to make one during a convention panel. Ultimately, it breaks the internet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip Of The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post to pick a number and a pairing. Evanstan and number 34. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Sebastian is filled with excitement, because  _finally_  he’s gotten himself a panel together with Chris. He knew it was most likely a risky idea, considering the pair had been keeping their relationship under wraps for months. Four months, to be exact, and they wondered how they’d managed to keep themselves under the radar from prying paparazzi. Yet they did, none the less, and they sort of congratulated themselves on that. But Sebastian had been dying to get a panel with Chris, as Chris had been with Sebastian. They wanted a bit of a change from single panels or panels with someone else from the cast of  _The Winter Soldier._  Sebastian adored the rest of them, he truly did, but being on a panel with Chris allowed him to be slightly discreet about who they were to each other.

The endless flirting, it was no lie that a vast majority of the fans fed off it and Sebastian loved being a bit of a tease towards Chris to get that message across. It was basically a god send that Scarlett, Frank and Anthony had to go for photo ops and signings, leaving Chris and Sebastian left to be the only ones available for a panel together. The organisers thought about splitting them into two single panels, but considering the obvious chemistry between the pair, it became a joint panel. Sebastian couldn’t have made his excitement any more prominent, so Chris had to find a way to calm him down. Which he did, because Chris seems to be good at doing that for Sebastian.

“You ready?” Chris asked, appearing beside Sebastian, lazily resting his hand on the Romanian’s waist, brushing his fingers over the leather jacket he was wearing.

“Are you kidding? I’m nearly losing my mind here babe,” Sebastian replied.

“Shh, don’t say that so loud,” Chris hushed, pressing his index finger against Sebastian’s mouth. “People might hear us,” he added.

“You going to do something about that?” Sebastian challenged, tucking his hand under Chris’ navy blue sweater, rubbing his thumb over his hipbone.

Chris huffed and lent down to lure Sebastian into a soft, chaste kiss, his fingers grazing the light stubble on Sebastian’s face. Sebastian loves the tickle of Chris’ beard against his skin, a small smile curving at the corner of his mouth which only makes Chris kiss him further. They’re risking it being overly affectionate in that moment, Chris’ free hand coming to rest on Sebastian’s lower back, bringing him in closer.

“You’re impossible,” he breathed out, pecking the younger man’s lips with a few more kisses.

“Admit it, the thought of getting caught out thrills you Chris,” Sebastian crowed, stroking his fingers up Chris’ side.

The older man grumbled and buried his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck, the coarse hairs of his beard scraping Sebastian’s skin. Sebastian chuckled and wrapped his arms around Chris’ neck, peppering a few kisses up from his collarbone to his jaw, fingers carding the light brown locks. Chris smiled and snaked his arms around Sebastian’s waist, before resting his forehead against his boyfriend’s, smile widening a little.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he whispered.

“Chris…” Sebastian murmured, grinning happily. “Te iubesc,” he added.

“I love you too,” he hummed, tightening his hold on Sebastian.

They’d parted just in time to miss being caught out by an organiser who informed them that their panel was happening in five minutes. Chris sighed and ran his hands down Sebastian’s arms before taking his hands.

“We need to tell people soon,” he said.

“I know, just a little longer baby, we can tell the whole world if you want,” Sebastian answered.

Chris nodded with a brief smile, raising his eyebrow at Sebastian who had a smirk on his face.

“What are you smirking at?” he queried, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Can I get another kiss for good luck?” Sebastian questioned. 

“You’re testing your luck,” Chris laughed.

“Te rog, Chris,” Sebastian mumbled, making a face that would make anybody melt.

“Alright, since you said please,” Chris sighed.

Sebastian grinned smugly, tilting his head up and letting his eyes fall closed as Chris’ lips met his again. Chris cupped Sebastian’s face in his hands, thumbs caressing his cheeks as Sebastian’s hands gripped his boyfriend’s hips tighter. He always loved the barely audible noise when their lips parted, his tongue grazing his bottom lip before he drew his bottom lip in. 

Chris’ eyelids dipped for a moment before he lent forward and dropped a kiss on Sebastian’s nose, chuckling when the Romanian scrunched his nose up and snorted with a smile. His thumb came up to run across Sebastian’s bottom lip, his mouth catching the corner of the younger man’s, eliciting a small murmur from Sebastian.

“Can’t wait ‘till we can get out of here and go back to our hotel,” he muttered.

“Hmm, sounds promising,” Sebastian purred, nuzzling his face under Chris’ jaw.

“Isn’t it always?” he tested.

“Da, come on, let’s go see our fans and answer questions,” Sebastian mused, pushing Chris away a little, yet grabbing for his chin as he held it between his thumb and index finger. “It’ll be impossible to keep my hands off you for a while,” he continued, watching Chris’ eyes widen.

“Bash, stop,” he said, cheeks a light shade of pink.

“No,” Sebastian replied, a smug look crossing his face.

They walked over to the entrance of the stage they would be walking out onto, Chris’ hand resting on Sebastian’s lower back, hidden from any watchful eyes. He let his hand slide down and Sebastian bit down on his lip to hold back a laugh. Only to burst into fits of laughter when Chris groped his ass and made a _‘honking’_  noise.

“Stop it Chris. Behave,” he hissed, bumping Chris’ hip with his own.

Chris didn’t even hear himself being called on-stage because he was too busy staring at Sebastian like he was the greatest thing to be walking the Earth. It’s only when Sebastian nudges him that he enters, waving to the crowd and smiling at the cheering that happens. When he hears Sebastian being welcomed onto the stage, he can’t help but smile and clap with the crowd. 

He watched Seb intently, preening over the smile on his lover’s face, the way he gets excited to see so many enthusiastic fans. Chris knows how much Sebastian appreciates his fans and it shows every time. But it’s when Sebastian makes his way over to Chris that the crowd’s atmosphere ups the ante when Chris puts his arm around Sebastian, and vice versa. Though nobody would know they were  _actually_  dating, it’d be in their own fictional mind, at least for the moment.

“The crowd  _loves_  you,” Chris spoke, over the roaring fans.

“They love you too babe,” Sebastian soothed, squeezing Chris’ hip.

“Stop flirting with me you’ll give it away,” Chris teased, before shifting his gaze to a sofa that was placed there for them.

“I warned you it’d be impossible for me to keep my hands off you,” Sebastian retorted.

“And I must have forgotten about that,” Chris rebuked, sitting down on the couch.

“Must have,” Sebastian replied, sitting down next to Chris and  _‘accidentally’_ hitting his knee with his own. “Holy crap, look at this crowd,” he gasped, staring out at the hall that was filled with fans.

“It’s incredible,” Chris started, as he lent closer to Sebastian. “…but it’s even better with you here,” he commented.

Sebastian smiled and ducked his head and he could have sworn he heard a few fans closer to the front start whispering to each other in hushed voices. Microphones were handed to them and Sebastian relaxed against the back of the sofa, crossing his leg over the other. Chris lifted his up to his mouth, stealing a glance at Sebastian who smirked back at him.

“Hey everybody,” he greeted.

The pair smiled as the room erupted into more cheers, screams and claps, with Chris holding his hand up to his chest.

“Thank you, thank you,” he said, grinning widely.

“This crowd is crazy, I love it,” Sebastian interjected, running a hand through his hair.

It was the little things that drove some fans wild in a crowded room.

“I think we should get down to some questions,” Sebastian suggested, looking over at Chris who nodded and agreed with him.

“Sounds good. Who’s first! Step on up!” he chimed.

Sebastian shook his head with a laugh, biting on his lip as he did on a fairly regular basis. His gaze was still partly on Chris, but he wanted to try his best and not make it so obvious he was making _‘heart eyes’_  right at his boyfriend. The first fan who stepped up looked extremely happy to be the first person to ask a question, eyes wide with amazement.

“Hi guys,” she greeted.

“Hey,” Chris responded, smiling kindly.

“Hi!” Sebastian answered.

“Okay, my question is for both of you. Is it good for you both to see each other again after a few months away from filming in the same movie?” she asked.

Chris looked over at Sebastian who made a gesture as if to insist that he answers with his response first, receiving an affectionate smile in return.

“Uh, it’s good, I mean we always fall back into our regular routine when we see each other again. It’s kind of like we haven’t even been apart. And when we see each other it’s always welcoming to see one another because it’s not really that long a time, but it feels like it. So it’s always nice to see Seb when we’re back together again,” Chris explained.

He didn’t mean to turn his attention to Sebastian and look at him as if he was about to jump him and smother him with affection. Because Sebastian raises his eyebrow with a lazy smirk, lifting his mic up to speak. The only thing is, his brain doesn’t engage when he’s about to speak. So what he says next is completely unintentional but it’s just what his mouth wanted him to say and not his brain. 

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed,” he uttered.

Then there’s complete and utter silence and Chris’ eyes widen like they had before, only they’re in front of thousands of people. He didn’t mean to say it out loud, directly into the mic, it was a minor slip up…sort of. But then Chris is glancing at him with a sly smile on his face and he shifts closer to Sebastian, and there’s murmuring starting in the crowd. Sebastian can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest and the blush that’s crawling up his neck until Chris is in his personal space and leaning in close. He plants a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek and there are gasps and a few wolf whistles, before there’s someone up the back of the hall yelling  _‘I knew it’._

“I think now is a good time to tell people maybe, Bash,” Chris said, dropping his arm around Sebastian’s waist.

Sebastian only sighed, but then he briefly laughed at himself and covered his face with his hand from the lingering embarrassment. He can’t even look back at the crowd until he feels Chris’ hand running up his back, pulling him closer into his side.

“Oops, I guess we have to explain ourselves,” Chris admitted, shrugging sheepishly, with Sebastian beside him, in a flustered mess.

That was exactly how everybody found out that Chris and Sebastian were dating. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
